The Cover Story
Wait for Simon's call Complete the event at Asadaux in Dubai (Available in 5h 59m) |level = Level 17 |location = Restaurant Asadaux, Dubai |rewards = +140, +70 |previous = Michigan Catch-Up |following = Michigan in Dubai }}After meeting Vivian Vandermeer in Maipo Valley, you'll receive a call from Michigan Smith, who wants to know if you've given up on the treasure hunt. He'll then convince you to do some reconnaissance at Restaurant Asadaux in Dubai, which is co-owned by Vivian. He'll offer you a choice of cover stories: you can pretend to be on your honeymoon, or pretend to be location scouts for a movie. Your choice will influence the dialogue. You can wait 6 hours for Simon's call, or pay 12 to begin the event immediately. Travel to Restaurant Asadaux in Dubai and talk to Ray Powers to begin your investigation. If you remember to keep your cover, you'll discover that Vivian Vandermeer is currently en-route to Iceland! After completing the event, the next goal, Michigan in Dubai, is automatically unlocked. Available Actions Time Limit: 6 hours Energy Needed: 81 Stars Needed: 101 5-Star Reward: +625, +215 Dialogue Michigan's Call= '''B Location Scout. |Character #7 = |Dialogue #7 = A''' & '''B Good choice. Should let us snoop around without raising any suspicion. |Your Dialogue #7 = A''' & '''B Right!}} |-| Location scouts= '''2 Talk on the phone. |Character #2 = |Dialogue #2 = 1''' Oh, ha. That's, um, very convincing! '''2 That should work. |Character #3 = |Dialogue #3 = Hi, what brings you to this part of the world? |Your Dialogue #3 = (Explain.) |Character #4 = |Dialogue #4 = Oh, really? You know, I've got a great idea for a movie... |Your Dialogue #4 = Really. |Character #5 = |Dialogue #5 = Oh yes, I'd love to tell you all about it. |Your Dialogue #5 = Well... |Character #6 = |Dialogue #6 = Oh, I'm sure you're busy. I understand. |Your Dialogue #6 = (Ask about owner.) |Character #7 = |Dialogue #7 = Hmm, interesting you should ask. There are quite a few rumors about the owner. In fact, I hear she was just here, though I myself have never met her. |Your Dialogue #7 = I see. |Character #8 = |Dialogue #8 = Excuse me, is it true that you're location scouting for a movie? |Your Dialogue #8 = Yes! |Character #9 = |Dialogue #9 = Wow! And is he the... director. |Your Dialogue #9 = He is! |Character #10 = |Dialogue #10 = Well, you've chosen a wonderful location. Asadaux is truly cinematic! |Your Dialogue #10 = (Mention owner.) |Character #11 = |Dialogue #11 = Hmm, yes, she was just here. Though she's such a jet-setter she never stays in one place for long. I hear she's gone off to Iceland now. It must be nice, traveling the world. I'm sure you get to do a lot of that, in your line of work. |Your Dialogue #11 = Some. |Character #12 = |Dialogue #12 = You know, I have a wonderful idea for a movie... |Your Dialogue #12 = I should go... |Character #13 = |Dialogue #13 = Oh, I see. Well, good luck with the movie. |Your Dialogue #13 = Thanks!}} |-| Honeymoon= '''2 Hug. 3''' Shake hands. |Character #2 = |Dialogue #2 = '''1 Oh, ha. That's, um, very convincing! 2''' That should work. '''3 Hmm, a little formal? |Character #3 = |Dialogue #3 = Hi, what brings you to this part of the world? |Your Dialogue #3 = (Explain.) |Character #4 = |Dialogue #4 = Ah, how romantic! |Your Dialogue #4 = (Ask about owner.) |Character #5 = |Dialogue #5 = Hmm, interesting you should ask. There are quite a few rumors about the owner. In fact, I hear she was just here, though I myself have never met her. |Your Dialogue #7 = I see. |Character #8 = |Dialogue #8 = I hear you're on your honeymoon! How wonderful! |Your Dialogue #8 = Thank you. |Character #9 = |Dialogue #9 = Your husband certainly seems... Interesting. |Your Dialogue #9 = He is! |Character #10 = |Dialogue #10 = Well, you've chosen a wonderful location. Asadaux is truly a marvelous spot! |Your Dialogue #10 = (Mention owner.) |Character #11 = |Dialogue #11 = Hmm, yes, she was just here. Though she's such a jet-setter she never stays in one place for long. I hear she's gone off to Iceland now. |Your Dialogue #11 = Wow. |Character #12 = |Dialogue #12 = Yes, it must be nice, traveling the world. Maybe one day I'll find someone and I can have a honeymoon too. |Your Dialogue #12 = A''' (Back away.) '''B I'm sure you will.}} |-| Feed= Category:Special Events